oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabir
| birthday = June 7th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = Mirage (ミラージュ Mirāju) | bounty = | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Miru Miru no Mi | dfename = View-View Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kabir also known as Mirage (ミラージュ Mirāju) is a citizen of Cairo. Her parents were archaeologists who dedicated their lives to studying the history of Cairo, but mysteriously died when she was only a teenager, leaving Kabir to fend for herself and eventually become a belly dancer in order to earn a living. Appearance Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities History Past Cairo Saga Phantasmagoria Under her alias of "Mirage", Kabir began her normal routine as a belly dancer with her standard, mesmerizing movements. However, she was thrown for a loop when making contact with Henry Avery, immediately causing her to recoil. Although none of the other patrons noticed, Avery found this rather strange. Kabir then finished up her dance before going backstage. Avery and Yoichi quickly found her after the show, entering her room, somewhat by force, and asking her why she reacted the way she did when she touched him. She introduced herself and explained her abilities as a "gift from a god", and explaining Cairo's isolationist policies. When Avery decided to use Kabir to find more crew members to recruit, a group of Cairo soldiers arrived. Avery and Yoichi quickly hid in the rafters of the room, watching on as the soldiers asked Kabir if she had run into any strangers recently, and revealing that they were aware of a ship docked on the island and the possibility of intruders. When Kabir lied, saying she hadn't met the intruders, they moved to arrest her, prompting Avery and Yoichi to spring into action and rescue her. After meeting up with Shephard and Seth, Shephard quickly dispatched the dozens of soldiers that were following them and fled Desouk. Just outside of Desouk, Kabir showed great surprise when she saw that Avery and his crew had managed to tame Cairo sand sharks. After calling Arukana and ordering him to move the ship, Avery told Kabir to ride with Seth, just before telling Yoichi to get rid of the person that was following them. The woman revealed herself as Levesque Marie, and stated that she came to warn the crew about the danger of being a Devil Fruit user in Cairo, stating that most Devil Fruit users are considered demons attempting to destroy the country. Kabir reaffirmed this, stating it was the reason she kept her Devil Fruit's abilities under wraps. When the Cairo soldiers arrived, she fled with the Everything Pirates and Marie to avoid capture.Shady Doctor: Kabir stays with the Everything Pirates after being attacked by Cairo soldiers. The following night, the crew set up camp once again, with the additions of Kabir and Marie. When Kabir offered a scorpion she had killed to Avery, he denied, instead taking an apple out of his bag, much to Shephard's annoyance.Under the Cairo Moon: Avery and his crew rest the night after leaving Desouk. Trivia *Kabir's appearance is that of Zubaidah from Soul Eater. *Credit goes to User:Black Dwarf Star for the Phantasmagoria section. References Category:Female Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users